Legoland Republic
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Legoland Republic is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 72 days old with citizens primarily of Armenian ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Legoland Republic work diligently to produce Aluminum and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. Legoland Republic is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Legoland Republic has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Legoland Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Legoland Republic. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Legoland Republic will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Major Events Early on in the Republic's History it came under a sudden and unprevoked attack from the nation of Catsland ruled by the infamous coward, Danger. Having just begun a major Tech Deal the Republic looked like an easy target for a coward like Danger. After a swift and violent update double attack, the mighty Legoland Republic's dormant military rose to defend the nation. While they called for help from the Alliance, no help arrived. The Republic was on its own. Due to a quick response and better troop efficiency the defense of the Republic was tested only once more and only by air. Tho not able to take the fight to the Catsland soil they defended the Republic mightily and casualties were kept under 300 with minimal loss of land, infra, or tech. After the second attempt Danger's troops simply sat and waited. Seeing there was no possible way to attack Catsland without the help of the Alliance, Prince Tomb extended an offer of peace which Danger quickly accepted. Danger continues to bully other nations but has very lil strength while the Legoland Republic has repaired the damage done by the warlord and has grown to far stronger than its old invader. The Legoland Republic offers aid to any nation under attack by Danger and his armies. Military After the invasion of Danger against an unprepared army with no air or armored support, major funding went into the creation of both an Armor division as well as an AirForce. Only 5 M1 Abrams Tanks were produced as to keep costs low but the pride of Legoland comes from its AirForce. 10 fighters and 8 bombers were built to provide Legoland with a Air Force greater than many of its enemys. Tho now the playing field has gotten more level as the Republic has gotten stronger but many will still underestimate her as her planes are stronger than her tech level suggests. Current plans are in the making for a new Squadron to keep this tradition going. Though far in the future the Legoland Republic is planning and looking forward to producing its first naval vessels.